Él es mi padre
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Es el día del padre y hay noticias que dar.


Bueno, bueno, aquí cumpliendo el reto de la ocasión en especial. Con el tema "Feliz día del padre" espero que sea de su gusto y que les saque una tierna sonrisa.

Él es mi padre

Chasqueo las encías desudas, algo secas por dormir con la boca abierta durante toda la noche. Se limpió los restos de baba seca con el dorso de la mano y termino de embarrar un poco más allá en las sábanas que le lavaban cada tres días por que él era un desastre manteniéndolas limpias. Necesitaba tomar agua con urgencia, así que, de su mesita de noche, extrajo el vaso que tenía sus placas dentales en agua con menta y se colocó de forma momentánea su dentadura de porcelana, y se bebió el agua.

Eructo y abandono el vaso de cristal para intentar ponerse en pie por sí mismo. Levantarse era un incordio. Las rodillas tronaban y chillaban, siempre quejándose de no tener ligamento. Como si jamás bastara tener que usar un bastón para poder tomar impulso y ponerse en pie, y todavía jorobado. Dejo la cama echa el desastre mañanero de siempre y se fue al baño, a paso de caracol. Frente al espejo, sacó el pegamento sabor uva que sus nietos le compraban cada mes ya que tenía la costumbre de comérselo y no le duraba. Puso una buena porción en el paladar y en los surcos sintéticos y fijo ambas placas dentales en donde iban.

El tubo de pegamento seguía en su puño izquierdo y comía del de vez en vez en lo que se adecentaba. El traje siempre era obligatorio en los desayunos familiares. Los años no cambiarían eso.

Volvió a comer de su tubo de uva y el sonido le recordaba a una buena felación. Claro, cuando él las podía otorgar en medio de los callejones cuando su padre no veía. Hacía llegar a quien fuera en cuestión de minutos… deberían de haberle apodado aspiradora Wayne. Viendo el tubo de pegamento tuvo que decirse que conservaba el toque, chupar y succionar su delicioso pegamento de uva requería de técnica y fuerza bucal… cosa que ya no se veía.

-Tío, buenos días – Saludo Terry queriendo ayudarle a bajar las escaleras – Vamos… - Pero se ganó el bastonazo del día al sugerirle que debía de ocupar de alguien para llegar a la primera planta de la mansión – Sabes que puedes usar el elevador.

-¡Y tú cerrar la bocota! – Rugió – Y no lo haces.

-Bueno, cuando te caigas y te rompas la cadera no voy a llevarte los tubos de pegamento al hospital.

-Ni que fueras el único – Contrataco y Terry suspiro – Ve a chingarle la madre a alguien más, Remplazo del remplazo del remplazo.

-¿Cuántos te has comida ya? – Señalo al pobre tubito que no le quedaba mucho – Esa cosa va a matarte.

-Si no lo hizo Bane, Ivy, Two Face o la maldita agua de Lázaro, un pegamento para encías sabor uva no tiene la mínima oportunidad – Terry suspiro – Ve por más que este se acaba.

-Sí, lo que digas, Tío.

Terry se perdió por las escaleras, maldiciendo el mal carácter que su Tío siempre traía por las mañanas. Era imposible de tratar cuando no dormía bien. Y el grito de sus hijos se lo confirmo. Comenzaba a lamentar la suerte de sus criaturas. Se metió al cuarto de su tío y vio que como era su costumbre, la cama estaba echa un asco, con sangre manchando las mantas y traspasándose al colchón.

Abrió el ventanal y amarro las cortinas. Algo de aire le iría bien al cuarto. Junto la ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo y descarto los pantalones rotos y la blusa arruinada por escombro y sangre.

-A esta edad ya debería de dejar ciertas cosas – Suspiro – Andando, Tío Conner – Pidió cuando tiro al hombre a la mullida alfombra – El desayuno ya comenzó. Seguro que mis hijos les gustara saludarte. Hace semanas que no te pasas por acá. ¿La misión fue difícil?

-Terry, déjame cinco minutos más. El viejo no me molesto ¿Por qué tú sí? – Reclamo en medio de la modorra.

-Porque debo de saber si estás bien… si Jason está bien.

Conner asintió, aun con los ojos medio cerrados. Él había ido a la habitación de Jason después de la misión como había estado haciendo la semana pasada, y el mes antepasado y el año que le ante seguía a ese y así por los últimos setenta años. Después de una misión en donde usaban Kriptonita y le rompían el alma, le cortaban y lograban herirlo, siempre se refugiaba en la mansión Wayne, en el cuarto de Jason… y antes de que Jason se mudara a la mansión, iba a visitarlo para poder lamerse las heridas a donde hiciera falta, en unas ocasiones en la isla de los asesinos y otra en los continentes más alejados de Gótica.

Jason le curaba las heridas… aunque estas ya se hubieran desvanecido. Besaba la piel más suave, la que indicaba con su terciopelo lo acontecido. Besaba y lamia, le cantaba y aseguraba que nada sucedería, que el mundo estaba a salvo y que lo que pudiera suceder ya no le afectaría a él, que el resto del equipo debería de hacer su parte y ganarse la vida.

Si, Jason le recibió en su cama noche tras noches, en las mañanas y las visitas se alargaban hasta la noche… se alargaban por días y después por meses. Cuando se dieron cuenta, era extraño verlos separados.

Las misiones eran en equipos y Roy Harper mejor se retiraba cuando Kon-El aparecía en su base y aprovechaba para visitar a su hija. Red Hood y Superboy, salvándole el pellejo a la liga de bebés o a los grandotes eran lo esperado.

Año tras año.

Aun cuando Conner no envejecía.

-Jay está bien Terry – Dijo bajo la ducha – No me pasó nada grave. Pudo ver las heridas y no enloqueció. Está bien.

A Terry aquello le pareció más un inútil intento por auto convencerse.

Pero tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando Jonathan entro con su sigilo característico, como bien fue educado por Jason. Él era un hibrido más humano de lo que Conner jamás llegaría a ser y por ello, se veía mayor en apariencia a su padre.

-No le haces bien a mi padre, Fasa – Reclamo Jonathan. Conner apenas y reparo en él chiquillo que le buscaba pleito cada vez que venía a visitar a su esposo. Jonathan podría tener sus treinta años y ser el esposo del Demonio pero seguía siendo su asustado hijo que siempre se la pasaba velando por el anciano de su padre que insistía en seguir como si nada - A él no le gusta saber que ya no es el de antes y tú, sigues como siempre, atorado en el tiempo.

Kon-El se abstuvo de poner de rodillas a su insolente hijo y palmearle el trasero. Si Jason seguía recibiéndolo, Jonathan no tenía nada que decir al respecto.

-Mejor cuénteme – Jonathan se tensó de inmediato, el violín sonó precioso en oídos de Conner - ¿Cuándo le dirás al Demonio que va a ser padre de trillizos? – Conner disfruto del sonrojo de su retoño y fue a alcanzarle para poner su enorme mano en el nada abultado vientre – Damian se enojara si no le dejas protegerte, cuidarte, consentirte como se debe.

-¡¿Pero?!

-Soy un viejo lobo – Le soluciono – Que mi imagen no te engañe, Jona – Le dijo con afecto – Me va encantar ser abuelo. Jason va a golpear a Damian con su bastón. Mira que atreverse a hacerte trillizos – Jonathan volvió a colorearse – Siento mucho no haber sido la familia que necesitabas.

Conner suponía que era difícil para Jonathan el recogerlo de la escuela o en las múltiples veces que se debía de hacer, cuando sus amigos en la escuela tenían padres que se veían de la misma edad. Ver a un Doncel tan mayor con un hombre tan joven no era tan bien visto. Jonathan únicamente encontraba la paz estando con la liga. La que sabía que era lo que sucedía entre ambos héroes…

Pero después, cuando Jonathan entendió que Conner jamás envejecería, tuvo que enfrentarse a la molesta respuesta, a la malvada verdad de que su padre moriría solo. Jonathan podía vivir con eso… pero cuando su padre tuvo un ataque de celos a causa de una alienígena blanca y estúpida, supo que Jason se sentía en desventaja por no ser tan joven como su esposo, tan buen mozo como siempre presumió y poco a poco, empezó a enojarse con su Fasa… ya que su Fasa seguía saliendo de misión y su padre tenía que quedarse en la mansión.

-Hubieras visto a Jason todo gordo – Se carcajeo – En serio. Era tan bonito – Conto medio en lelado. Jonathan se empezó a sentir incomodo – Es decir. Parecía que tenía un balón en el estómago. Pero siempre se mantuvo estoico. Si tenía ascos en medio de una pelea o sobre volando la ciudad, vomitaba sin importarle nada. Nunca mirábamos hacia abajo, no queríamos saber si alguien se bañaba en sus jugos gástricos.

-¡Fasa!

-Ni que tú no vomitaras hasta la primera papilla – Y supo que dio en el clavo. Su hijo era malísimo mintiendo – Ni pareciera que te educo un ladrón, asesino, murciélago... Pareciera que tu padre no te enseño las artes de la mentira.

Jonathan negó. Para eso eran las máscaras. Y en todo caso, él no luchaba con antifaz en rostro.

-Padre no quería que fuera como él.

-Qué extraño – Rumio – Yo pensaba que no querría que fueras como su padre, aunque ese idiota si le enseño algo.

-¿Infelicidad?

-Bueno – Alzo los hombros – De no haber sido un vago sin oficio ni beneficio, Jason no hubiera tenido que robar nada a Bruce, y entonces, Jason no hubiera sido la excelente persona que hoy día es. No me gusta decir que Bruce fue el único padre de Jason, porque pese a que con su idiotez y crueldad, el padre biológico no le enseño más que sobrevivencia, le enseño lo más valioso.

-¿Si?

-Aja…. Le enseño como no debe de ser – Y Jonathan miro profundamente a su otro padre – Si…. Hasta esos padres sirven y son padres. Porque aleccionan en lo malo. Bruce siempre se deshizo por sus hijos y les hizo mil heridas y les curo mil veces, pero, el padre de Jason, la escoria esa, fue útil porque le enseño que no debía de ser contigo.

Conner le dejo entonces.

Él debía de ir con su esposo.

-Genial – Se enojó Jonathan – Acaba de hacerme ver que yo mismo escogí a un modelo de padre que se parece mucho a él mismo porque Damian y yo nos llevamos muchos años por delante… y eso no lo hace mal padre.

Jonathan chasqueo la lengua, de la manera en la que su esposo hacia y fue a desayunar con su familia.

Y no pudo evitar verlo. Casi tocarlo. Damian le esperaba, devorando con gracia sus panqueques con miel que Terry preparaba para todos. Y a su padre recibiendo con un pico en los labios a Fasa, que le estaba quitando el tubo de pegamento para las encías. Jason había estado allí para él desde que cumpliera años o se lanzara por la ventana y cayera en el rosal debajo de las estatuas del balcón… o muchas otras vergonzosas historias.

Si lo que Kon-El decía era cierto… ese que estaba allí, lidiando con el agrio humor de Jason era su padre, al que había estado despreciando por algo que no estaba en sus manos arreglar. Jason no nadaría en las aguas de lázaro, se negaba. Jason moriría pero Conner estaba allí, cuando cualquier otro se hubiera ido apenas las primeras canas aparecieran en el cabello.

-Damian – Interrumpió de repente y hasta los hijos de Terry se giraron a verlo. Con Tim bien lejos de la familia y con Dick muerto, con Bruce haciéndole compañía en el cementerio familiar la mansión apenas era la mitad de ruidosa de lo que solía ser- Serás padre.

Conner le paso el bastón a Jason y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puso a Damian cerca del alcance de su esposo que ya maldecía por todo lo alto. Reclamándole el que fuera un asalta cunas. Damian por respeto jamás le devolvía un golpe a Jason… no ahora que él estaba en su último alito y por el contrario, él si usaba las aguas para mantener su madura y exquisita edad que estaba al punto de la vida.

-Sí, yerno – Se burló Conner viendo como Jason seguía ahora buscando un arma para poder usar en contra de su hermano menor – En un año, justo hoy, estaremos celebrando que seas padre. Ya no sólo nos celebraran a Jay, Terry y a mí – Se volvió a burlar.

Jonathan trago duro, aceptando que ese hombre que seguía pasándole las cosas a su padre era su Fasa, y siempre seria su Fasa, sin importar que tuviera esa imagen de veinte años para cuando llevara a sus nietos a buscar un helado.

.

.

.

.

Bueno… gracias por leer esta loca historia. El capítulo es cortito pero mejor esto que nada… creo yo.

Recuerden que la campaña "Robas Mis Sueños" sigue en pie.

Y espero poder saber pronto de ustedes en sus comentarios. Les invito a pasar a leer mis otros trabajos y espero que esta semana sea buena para ustedes

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


End file.
